


Rule #5: Lock your doors and windows (or hooded vigilantes will get in)

by beggsyboo



Series: Rules were meant to be broken [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Sex Dreams, Slightly Smutty, dumped through text, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity learned to follow the rules. Maybe it was because of her previous rebellious activities but by following the rules, she realized that she wouldn’t be hurt again. In walks Oliver Queen and she soon finds that rules should be adjusted if not completely broken.





	Rule #5: Lock your doors and windows (or hooded vigilantes will get in)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> I've wrote smut before but it was with a far different story line and has been quite a long time (a project for my masters degree) so I put my training wheels back on if that makes any sense.
> 
> Feel free to comment!

**It felt like he was branding me as his leather clad finger stroked the soft skin of my neck till he reached my breast. He followed the trail with his mouth, licking and sucking his way when he suddenly pulled a nipple into his mouth. I gasped his name.**

**“Oliver”**

**“Shhh, I'm not Oliver right now. You wanted the vigilante tonight, remember.”**

**His other other hand groped the other breast working in tandem with his teeth that were lightly nibbling the pink tip until he switched and replaced his hand with his mouth and his mouth with his hand.**

**“Oliver, please” came out like a whimper.**

**“If you keep calling me that, I'll leave,” his warm breath leaving goosebumps along my neck.**

**“Please, vigilante, please” not sure I could handle another orgasm tonight from anything other than the hard dick I could feel bulging out of his pants.**

**“What do you need?” he whispered in my ear taking my industrial piercing into his mouth with his tongue.**

**All coherent thought left as his hand left my chest and traveled to my wet core. He rubbed my clit in slow soft strokes, amping up the pleasure but not near enough to let me finish. I so desperately need to finish.**

**“Oh my god...don't stop, please don't stop.”**

**Oliver continued his torturous assault on my senses as his scent filled my nostrils while his fingers circled my entrance, preparing for when he would fill me. He slipped a digit in and after a few strokes, slipped another and then another. All I could hear were the hitches of his breath as I gripped his hair and moaned for him to do more.**

**“Please” I shouted.**

“Felicity, what's wrong?”

Felicity's eyes suddenly shoot open hearing a voice that sounded like it came from her room and not from the one of many dreams she has had lately of a certain man with rippling scarred muscle and major parental issues. There before her was the real life inspiration for her wet dreams in green tight leather, bow in hand.

_Oh my god, no, he has not been here the entire time I have been having a sex dream about him._

“What the hell Oliver?” Felicity shouted as she scrambled to cover herself knowing she wasn't wearing a bra under her fleshy pink tank top, “How long have you been there?”

“Not long. I just...”

_Officially, a nightmare._

“You just thought you would break into my apartment that I could be with anybody doing anything wearing anything without thinking of those possibilities,” she said loudly.

“I'm sorry. You seemed upset tonight...so I was worried...and then I heard the shouting and...” he stammered.

_Why is he nervous? I was the one probably shouting his name in my sleep._

She grinned at his obvious nervousness, “I'm usually the one speaking in incoherent sentences.”

“Yeah,” Oliver said putting his hand in his hair pushing his hood away.

He put his bow on the top of the dresser nearby and sat by her at the foot of her bed.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

_Aww, that's so sweet. And a bit stalkery and I really don't want another stalker._

“You have a stalker?” Oliver standing immediately grabbing his bow.

_Shit._

“I did, in college. He was on the lacrosse team and I threatened him that if I saw him ever again I would dismantle his life one school loan at a time.”

“Oh,” he put his bow down.

A soft smile formed on her face and the blanket dropped from her hands as she placed a hand on his shoulder so he would look at her. Oliver's eyes moved quickly across her features, lingering a bit at her chest before meeting her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“So I hope I didn't upset you...by...not thinking you could be...” Oliver could barely choke out the words.

“That I could be with someone? Is it so unbelievable that someone would want to be in my bed?” Felicity spoke defensively.

He raised his hands in defeat “No, absolutely not that. Just I never asked if you had someone in your life.”

_Was there a hint of jealousy there? No, couldn't be._

“Well, doesn't look like you'll have to worry about it after the text I received tonight,” she said in a whisper he barely heard.

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked roughly while shifting towards her.

“It's nothing. I'm fine. You don't have to stay.”

“No, what is it, Felicity?” he growled.

_Wow, that growly thing is hot._

“Seriously, nothing. You don't have to go put an arrow in someone just because they didn't want to date me.”

Her eyes focused anywhere but on him until she felt a leather covered hand under her chin.

“It's his loss.”

_I'm totally in love with Oliver Queen._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://www.wordpress.com/christinabeggsblog


End file.
